


Learn to Like

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I can’t change that stuff, but you can learn to like that part of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Like

“Smoking’s bad for you.” Atsuko commented offhandedly, watching Michiko light up a cigarette. As the other slipped her lighter back into her pocket, she continued. “You can get cancer from it, it burns your lungs; why would you even begin to-“

“Aw, what, you care or something?” Michiko sneered, exhaling the smoke with a sigh. Catching the stick between her fingers, she lifted it away from her lips, lipstick smudged on the edge. “Please, Jumbo, you have much worse things to worry about.”

Atsuko’s face twisted. “Stop it with the ‘Jumbo’, already.” 

“Only if you insist, Afro.” Michiko took another puff of the cigarette, leaning against the concrete wall lazily. It felt cold against her bare back, only her chest being covered with a strip of cloth. 

“Another thing; you dress so scantly. It’s not decent.” Atsuko hummed, staring at the other woman through her shades. 

“Ah, so strict, Afro.” Michiko grinned, lifting off the wall with a shove to face her. “And don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.”

“As if!” Atsuko huffed, setting a heavily ringed hand on Michiko’s shoulder, pushing her away. Michiko let herself be shoved to the side, but her sultry stare remained.

“For the record, you’re not even my type.” Atsuko pushed her shades up with a finger. Michiko gave another grin.

“Oh?” Another deep drag. “So then, what is?” 

Atsuko put a finger on her chin, staring off dramatically. “Well, I’d have to say for one, they can’t be strutting around like a peacock. It’s just not lady-like.” Michiko’s lips pouted, smoke coming from her nose like a comical dragon. “Continue.” 

“Attractive and smart is a must.”

“Are you saying I’m dumb?” Michiko interrupted, glaring from over the rims of her glasses. Atsuko ignored her.

“Has to have some sense of right and wrong.” This time she purposely looked at the other woman, who in turn just nodded. “Can’t help that. Go on.”

“Same age as me, or just about.”

“Oh, you won’t go for an older woman?”

“Out of question.” Atsuko scoffed. 

“Anything else?” Michiko hummed, tapping the half gone cigarette against the wall to break off ashes. Atsuko grimaced.

“Yeah: no smoking.” The woman gave a solid sigh. 

“This was completely rigged against me, you know.” Atsuko didn’t try to deny it as the other woman gave a sharp look her way. 

“The rules are rules.” She merely replied, pleased with the look of disdain on her face.

“M-hm.” Michiko stayed silent for a moment, before speaking again, hand raising up to her face. “But you know,” She murmured, catching one last drag on the cigar. “If you try it,” She moved forward, catching Atsuko by her shoulders and putting her face right up next to her own. “You might learn to like it.”

Michiko’s lips collided with hers, and Atsuko couldn’t even say she was surprised. But what she could say was that Michiko was a good kisser. Must come from practice, she thought. Experience was one thing neither lacked. She could taste the cheap lipstick on the other’s lips, clashing with her own brand named gloss. Slowly, she felt a poking at her mouth, and she let Michiko inside. It lasted for a good two seconds before she was inhaling a bitter and awful smoke. Coughing immediately, she peeled away from Michiko, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. Michiko, herself, looked pleased with her work, heel coming down to grind on the cigarette she had tossed to the ground. 

“What the hell was that?” Atsuko managed to utter out, voice suddenly rough. The other grinned.

“You’ll learn to like it.” She said, and dove in for round two.


End file.
